Beetle Fangire
The , whose true name was , was the previous King of the Fangire Race and a member of the Tribe. Character History Kamen Rider Decade He was exiled for loving a human woman who gave birth to his half-breed successor, Wataru. Seeing the coexistence and peace between the two races as nothing more than a farce for his son's sake, the Beetle Fangire breaks the peace by attacking humans to gather their Life Energy and reclaim his title, even stealing Kivat from Wataru, proclaiming himself as King of the Fangires as Wataru is too nervous to take the title himself. His actions of removing the law of humans and Fangires living together peacefully to restart past conflicts between the two races provide the motivation for Wataru to step up and truly claim his place as King of the Fangires. In the end, he is weakened by Decade's Kiva Arrow, then fatally wounded by a Dimension Kick/Darkness Moon Break combo. Revealing that he knew of the Fangire's true identity and intent before he dies, to motivate his son to become the King he knows Wataru can be, Tsukasa plays a final violin song for him before the man shatters. World of the Rider War In the World of the Rider War, a copy of the Beetle Fangire was created by Super Apollo Geist by combining Fangire (Swallowtail, Moose, Lion, and Rat). This Beetle Fangire is destroyed by Kuuga's Mighty Kick. Super Hero Taisen Z The Beetle Fangire was one of the monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . He engaged , and was eventually destroyed by his Shaider Blue Flash finisher. Kamen Rider Wizard form of Beetle Fangire in the world within the Magic Stone.]] The Beetle Fangire was one of Amadum's human-turned monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. He appeared with his friends listening to Amadum's broadcast that the 13 Rider Rings had been stolen. They turned their attention to where the young boy and girl were staying, assuming their intimidating monster forms before Rinko told them to back off. The Beetle Fangire was later part of the group of monsters that tried to capture the boy and girl along with the Rider Rings they were carrying. They ended up fighting Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, who also intended to take the Rider Rings to prevent the monsters spilling out into the prime world. The boy proceeded to summon Hibiki, Kiva, and Den-O, then Kuuga, Agito, and Blade to fight both the monsters and Wizard and Beast. When the children called to the sky for help, Kouta Kazuraba heard them and appeared in their world as Kamen Rider Gaim. He proceeded to take on all the monsters by himself, finishing them off before introducing himself as Gaim. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale! A revived Beetle Fangire was one of the various past monsters part of the army of Bujin Gaim in the Sengoku Period world of the Bujin Riders. He is destroyed along with the Bakeneko and Musca Zodiarts by Armored Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms. Forms *'Weight': 230 kg The Beetle Fangire's default form. He can fly with insect wings and has a thick exoskeleton. He has the ability to absorb the Arms Monsters into himself. - Shields= By absorbing the three Arms Monsters, the shields on his chest and shoulders become covered by stained glass images of the Monsters: Dogga on the left shoulder, Basshaa on the right shoulder, and Garulu on the chest. Individually, they do not seem to give him any particular powers, but instead allow him to directly take Kiva's DoGaBaKi Form upon transforming with Kivat. Beetle Fangire Garulu.png|Garulu shield Beetle Basshaa shield.png|Basshaa shield Beetle Dogga shield.png|Dogga shield }} - Kamen Rider Kiva= Kamen Rider Kiva DoGaBaKi Form *'Rider height': 200 cm *'Rider weight': 140 kg *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 10 tons **'Normal kicking power': 15 tons **'Maximum jump height': 50 meters **'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds , shortened from , is Kiva's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Kiva's left arm turns into the , his right arm turns into the , and his upper body turns into the . In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and the Darkness Moon Break. The Beetle Fangire was able to assume this form immediately without the need of using Fuestles due to him having already absorbed the Arms Monsters before transforming. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in DoGaBaKi Form was able to perform the Gate Crasher - A powerful blow from the Garulu Saber enforced from the brute strength of DoGaBaKi Form. }} Equipment Devices *Kivat-bat the 3rd - Beetle Fangire's arsenal. *Kivat Belt - Transformation device that forms when Kivat bites Beetle. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber - One of Kiva DoGaBaKi's weapon summoned after he absorbed Garulu. *Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum - One of Kiva DoGaBaKi's weapon summoned after he absorbed Basshaa. *Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer - One of Kiva DoGaBaKi's weapon summoned after he absorbed Dogga. Vehicles *Castle Doran - Kiva's Doran partner that is also a base. Notes *Unlike the original world, where that Wataru's parents who both loved him and saw the coexistence and peace between the humans and Fangires as possible, the Beetle Fangire had an unstable relationship with the A.R. Wataru and saw peace between Fangires and humans as impossible. **It also reverses which of his parents were human and Fangire: the original Wataru's mother was a Fangire and his father was a human, while the A.R. Wataru's father was the Fangire and his mother was a human. Category:Decade Characters Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Fangire Category:Temporary Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Beetle Monsters Category:Leader Category:Relatives Category:Villains Category:Deceased